Marvel DC Stomp
by Baron vanDragon
Summary: Disclaimer: Wish I owned this. But sadly no. Summary: Marvel: Check, DC: Check, Godzilla: Chec... wait what? How did he get here? Only one rule here. Expect nothing to be expected. Time stamping for story lineage. Real world events, movie and show references that will hopefully make sense


**C1:** **The First Ray Through the Fog**.

 **xxxxAeaea Island, Greece, 1928xxxx**

Deep in the bowels of an ancient castle. Past all the guards and stone work. A woman was smiling at her latest achievement. The woman in question was Circe, the daughter of the titan Hyperion. Her red eyes joined her smile as she brushed back a lock of her purplish red hair. The reason for her smile was laying in her bed. It was a man, but not just any man. This was no human, this was something completely different. A beast, even older then her own father and the rest of the titans. She remembered as a child a story from her father. A few titans taking on the beast. The animal had been smaller back then, but still a fair bit bigger then a titan. The battle lasted several days if not weeks. But at the end of it all, the titans in question were dead and the beast, while injured still lived and recovered.

The beast wasn't seen from again until 1815, when Mount Tambora erupted so voilently that the summit of the mountain was completely erased. A few days later the animal surfaced in the nearby sea waters. Circe watched the beast as it seemed to be drawn to the explosion. As if the blast was the call of a threat to what it called its territory. After a few days it went back beneath the waves and seemingly went to its slumber.

Its quick dismissive behavior puzzled not only Circe, but she noticed the Olympian God of War, Ares. He had shown up in his battle armor to combat the giant animal. Only to find that his want to be opponent had decided to return to the ocean God cursed for hours as he wanted to best the beast to prove he was stronger then any of the previous titans. And of course feed his ever going ego. This wouldn't be the only time the creature would unknowingly outwit the bumbling fool of a God, much to Circe's asumement.

The process was repeated in 1883, the eruption of Krakatoa. The mountain erased itself from the face of the map, the creature once more showed up. Saw no threat to its home and slipped back into the deep ocean. Leaving a fuming Ares that an _animal_ had outwitted him to deny him a glorious battle.

Though let it be said, that even a stupid person can eventual learn. Just 2 weeks ago Ares purposely caused a voilent eruption at Mount Etna in Italy. The end of the World War had left the God extremely bored so he decided to lay a trap for the beast by making the already volatile volcano fully explode. Destroying the small town of Mascali, much to the War God's glee.

It took 9 days but the colassal being surfaced once more. And this time, Ares was waiting for it. The battle was fierce and savage. Despite the beast's massive size, it never lost sight of the blue armor clad God. In the beginning of the fight Ares held the advantage due to his speed. The creature's teeth and claws were getting closer with every attack it laid against Ares. His response was a multitude have slashes and stabs at the creature. This lasted for 2 days of fighting. Until suddenly, as Ares thought he could go for the kill. The creature noticed this and lashed out with a loud roar that slowed his flying attack with a high pressure air blast.

Then the creature's back started to glow. This caught Circe by surprise as she watched from her island. Ares watched in awe as the blueish light crawled up the animals back. It roared out one final time as it buried Ares in a beam of blue light that split the sea. Sending the War God across the horizon as he screamed out in supreme pain. As the energy died down the beast roared out in victory. Although the victory was a little hollow. The animal has many cuts in its hide and it was heavely exhausted. It didn't make it very far back into deep water before the beast passed out from exhaustion.

It was this moment that Circe put her plan into action. After watching the beast best both several titans and the War God, she knew she couldn't let the animal die or get away from her. She immediately began casting a large magical spell to bring her newest idea back to her island. From there she kept casting and weaving the spells to keep it asleep as she slowly turned it into the human male that was now asleep in her bed. It had taken the last 2 days to complete this spell and the various others she had used on him.

Her eyes danced as she looked at him. 2 meters in height, 140 kilograms in weight. Charcoal grey hair with lighter highlights shaded his closed eyes from view. She was thankful for the large bed considering he was almost 100 kilograms heavy then she was, though she didn't mind. His body had come out good and strong if his deep sleeping breaths were anything to go by. No matter whatever was next in her plans. She knew if she could win this man/beast's loyalty. Then even the Gods couldn't deny her right to rule this planet. And rule it she will.

Circe's stomach interupted her thoughts with its demand for food and drink. She quickly summoned one of her Beastiamorphs to bring her a full meal and drink, as she didn't want to leave the man alone incase he woke up. Beastiamorphs were another of her creations. She had created many of them during her near 3000 years on this island. Every so often she hid among the mortals. If she came across a man that treated women like mere possessions or sexual toys, they quickly found themselves on her island. Their minds controlled and their body transformed into a half human half animal form to represent the animal they behaved as. She knew the so called 'good' people of the world would frown on such a practice. But she didn't care. These men were trash and didn't deserve to have anything.

Her half lion servant quickly returned with a the requested food and drink. The redhead took the plate and goblet and quickly dismissed the slave. The animal humanoid growled lowly but left before his mistress punished him. Time seem to slowly tick by as Circe waited for her newest idea to awaken. As the sun set over the Mediterranean she comtemplated heading to the bath and leaving a few guards stand watch over the sleeping man. But just as she went to summon her servants the transformed man groaned loudly as he bagan to awaken. The half-titaness stood slowly and leaned over the man so she would be the first thing he saw.

The man slowly bagan to awaken, his head abuzz with many questions. Where was he, how was he warm, and why did he feel comfortable? His last thought was the annoying little ant dressed in a bright blue color. He remembered blasting the ant away from him. He guessed soon afterwards he must have fallen asleep from the long term annoyance the ant provided. The still unnamed man slowly opened his golden eyes expecting to see the sun or stars. Not the pair of bright red irises that looked back at him. He blinked slowly as he looked at the face connected to said eyes. Red-purple hair hung down close to his face. A quick unheard sniff told him that this was a female. Her red lips curled into a smile as she watched him in return.

He went to reach towards her face, until he noticed his hand. turning his head, he noticed his hand was no longer covered in scales. It was covered in a tan white skin like hers was. It caused a small moment of panic. But when he tried to sit up, the woman placed her hand on his chest. "Easy," she said, "You are not used to your new body yet. Just lay and relax. You are not in danger here." her voice was smooth and soft. His golden gaze turned to the hand she had placed on him. It was soft and the push was gentle as it laid him back on the bed.

"Who are you?" His voice cracked out in a deep tone he didn't reconize. "And how do I know your tongue and these words that I speak?" His golden gaze never leaving her red one.

"Just stay calm my friend. My name is Circe. You know these words and how to speak them due to my magic. After your battles with Ares you looked heavily injured. So I used my magic to reduce to human size like me, making it easier to treat your wounds. Plus I put the information to our language in your brain so we could talk when you woke up."

The man seemd to ponder on this for a few moments before speaking again, "Ares? Is that the name of that little ant who wouldnt leave me alone?" Seeing Circe nod with a smile and chuckle he asked a new question. "Am I no longer... me?"

Circe quickly resond with a head shake, "Oh no, you are still you and can change back. Consider this, a better way to hide. I noticed you mostly stay to the bottom of the ocean unless something disturbs you."

The man nodded in reply, "I usually just sleep down there. As far as I know I'm the last of... animals like me." His voice sounding suddenly sad instead of indifferent. His eyes went to drift down the bed, until he felt a small hand touch his face. Looking back he saw that it was indeed Circe touching his face. While this action was a completely new sensation to him. He found himself enjoying it, causing his face to lean into the gentle touch. "Ares, was that the little blue ant that I had to blast away?"

Circe smiled as her tactic of subtle seduction was working on the newly made human male. Of course this was more then her just her general interest in the male she made. She ended up chuckling at his comment of Ares being an ant. "Yes that was him. Though if he heard you call him an ant, it would start your fight with him all over. Even though the injuries were so bad from your last attack, he was sent directly back to Olympus where all those so called 'Gods' reside. I must thank you for that by the way. He was going to challenge me in a Right to Court match."

The still unnamed man blinked slowly as he processed her words. His mind slowed by the feeling of her hand now rubbing his cheek and jawline. "So he tried to be your mate then?" Circe nodded at his question, "so what now that I defeated him in apparently a bloody fashion?"

Circe's smile grew to a sensual smirk as she leaned in to his ear, "It means that since you defeated him. I'm going to be your mate now. Which I will gladly accept if you allow it." Her voice carried a hint of sultry as she spoke. Her loose fitting cloth hung low to advertise her body to him as her royal purple cloak opened revealing a royal styled black and gold under the cloak as she gently laid her body into his. "I know you said you were the last of your kind. And I'm not one of your kind, but if you accept. I give you my word. You will never be alone anymore."

The man stiffened feeling the woman lay herself against him. With her so close her scent was invading his senses. She smelt so sweet and her body felt warm. New human intellect he may have, but his instincts were still stronger. And right now they were saying willing female. His large arms slowly snaked around her waist. Pulling her closer to himself as their foreheads rested against one another. Her smile was in full glory as she held him in return. She also used the chance to wrap her legs in his as they quietly laid together. After a few more moment the male shifted against Circe, softly tucking her head into his neck and chest

This motion caught the titaness off guard. Not since her murdered husband 3000 years had she been held like this. She thought about moving until her ear caught the sound of his heart. The gentle beating sound was very addictive to her. She felt, peaceful, content, and various other things she hadn't felt in untold centuries. Time seemed so slow in thier combined embrace. Though one last thought came to her before the sound of his heart lulled her to sleep. He didn't have a name...

 **xxxxNext Morningxxxx**

Circe was the first to waken as the sun began to creep into her bedroom. She groaned lightly as it interupted the best she had in decades. As she went to stretch she was quickly reminded why her sleep was so good. Her, as of last night, mate still had one of his arms laid over her form. He looked so peaceful next to her. Completely different from when he was fighting Ares. As well as his controlled confusion from last night. The Witch gently touched his face with one hand while the other moved the arm off of her. As much as she loves being held preciously, she was hungry and she was sure her male was to.

After a breif stretch out she gazed down at him once more. She could wake him, but her magic was most likely still working on his mind. His being awake for as along as he was actually surprised her. The spell she used on his mind was designed to slowly increase his knowlegde over time. It wouldn't do her any good to overload his brain with everything at once. Giving a last soft smile, she flicked her wrist leaving some robes for him. Couldn't let him walk around naked after all. Even if his body and heat made a great pillow and blanket.

She was halfway down the hall to the kitchen when that thought stopped her. Oh she was going to get him back for that. For unknowingly ruining blankets and pillows for her with that desirable body that she made. Now how to punish him? She hadn't been pampered in so long that the list was quite extensive. She went over her list and option as she gathered a small plate of fresh fruits, dried meats, and two goblets of water. While she could have used magic or servants to have the food and drink brought to her chambers. But for some reason she was finding joy in gathering this small breakfast snack for herself and her new husband.

Quietly she reentered her bed chambers. Her eyes quickly notice he had woken up and was slipping in the royal black and gold robes she left him. Standing at his full 2 meter height, the grey haired man started to stretch out. Circe couldn't help but lick her lips a little as she watched him warm up for the day. She set the plate and goblets on the table then softly touched his back to draw his attention to her. "Morning my dear. Did you sleep well for your first night as a human?"

The man gave a soft smile as he looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes seemingly drinking all of her in. "Morning Circe. I actually slept very well. It felt good to lay next to someone."

That statement caused The Witch to pause for a moment. She gently cupped his face in her hands, "Dear, what do you mean? You made that sound like you've never had a mate before."

"That is exactly what I mean. Going through all my memories, I never once saw another animal like me. You offered to be my first ever mate last night my dear Circe." His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

Circe was floored. Here in her hands was easily the most powerful being on the planet. Someone that could level nations and have anything he wanted. And he was completely innocent to being with a female. How long had he been completely alone like this? She remembered her father saying that he had been around even when he was a small boy. Countless years beyond her own alone. 'Well now, I will gladly show him everything in being with a woman', she thought with a smirk, "No worries my beloved. I gave my word you would never be alone anymore. And I meant it. Now let's have some breakfast while we figure out a name to call you."

Slowly he nodded as they sat at the corner table and began to eat the little breakfast snack Circe had gathered. She enjoyed the fruits while he slowly munched on the dried meats. His head in thought as to a name for himself. He obviously never had a need for a name when he was just an animal. He leaned back as he finished his food and water. He pondered this thought for a few moments longer until his eyes widen from something he almost forgot.

Circe quickly noticed this, "Did you think of something beloved?" She asked while drinking from her cup.

The man nodded with a hum as he looked out over the sea through a window, "Awhile back I was fighting an eight-headed...dragon, off the coast of what you now call Japan." He started with Circe listening intently as she did love a good story. "The battle itself is still pretty hazy but I do remember ripping off 5 of its heads before it fled. The battle was exhausting so I ended up sleeping on a beach in Japan. When I next woke, my head was surrounded by fisherman from a local village I had fallen asleep near to. Instead of treating like a monster, they offered me some of their morning bounty because they had watched the fight. And they gave me a name. They called me.. Gojira." A small smile creeped to his lips as spoke remembering the kind people that feed him.

"Godzilla? That name certainly fits you my dear. Its also surprising that you weren't. Man has been known to be voilent to those that can cause them harm. Was there anywhere else you slept that mankind left you alone or was kind? I would like to repay those places." Circe smiled as her mate now had a name and it was worthy of him.

Gojira hummed for a bit as he recalled through all of his memories and then nodded yes to her question, "The was another island further out into the ocean then most. I can't remember where anymore. The island's name was Themyscira. I was drawn to it by the sound of screams similar to your voice." Circe raised her eyebrows at this as she listened. She knew who he was talking about. But she never remembered them being attacked. At least at first. "It turned out the whole idea was populated by women. the only only man was attempting to rape who I now know to have been the queen at the time." Gojira snarled as he spoke next with a hint of venom in his voice, "As i made my way onto the beach head the man spotted me and ran away thinking I would just eat the woman or leave if I got bored after investigating the noise. As I approached the down woman a little girl no longer then 10 ran out to put herself between me and her mother." Circe gasped at this point. She now remembered hearing the Hercules had indeed invaded and attempted to rape Queen Hippolyta. But he had been driven off by something. Her heart rate increased hearing about the brave child who faced off against her love in his full glory. Gojira continued, "The girl was shaking. But she would not be deterred from protecting her mother from either myself or the man who tried to rape her. Suddenly I hear her small voice in my head pleading that I drive then man who hurt her mommy away. I felt...compelled to help her for some reason. A small smell quickly helped me to decide to help the woman because beside her scent and the male's. There was a third scent that angered me because it didn't smell natural to any of the three. Thanks to your magic on my mind I can guess that she was drugged heavily. I was to lost in my rage to remember much after that. By morning my rage had calmed and all I found of the man was a small trail of blood leading down the sands of the beach. I can only assume that I... ate him in my rage." Gojira lowered his head at that point. "I most likely also insulted the women as I didn't touch any of the fruit they left for me."

Circe sat in silence as he listened to his story. She had heard of the island that the Amazons called home. According to Ares there were a menace that needed to be dealt with. Wait, Ares told her that. Circe's expression suddenly turned extremely grim. Ares, that egotistical bastard had been lying to her. For centuries he had telling her that they should all be killed. But now Circe could see the truth from Gojira's story. If the women their were truly evil, they would have attacked him even if they saved their queen. Ares was going to use her, first to give himself a powerful legacy, then have her destroy the Amazons. All most likely due to the fact that they wouldn't kneel to The War God. Her eyes narrowed at how much Ares had tried to play her and then use her for a child. He would have to pay.

Gojira saw the sour look on Circe's face and was starting to worry. Gently he touched her hand to draw her attention to him. "Something plagues your mind my dear. What is it?"

Circe blinked, she wasn't expecting affection and concern from the new human already. Prehaps being an animal, his heightened sense of smell picked up something on her. Either way she smiled in the show of concern, "Nothing beloved, just thinking that if Ares ever shows his face again. It would be nice if you ate him to. I just realized he had been lying and manipulating me for centuries. Most likely was trying to get me to join him in destroying the Amazons that were nice to you. Feeding me lies that they were evil beings. I'm also starting to suspect that he may have had a hand in the disappearance of an old friend of mine. But I will have to ask him directly to confirm that."

Gojira's eyes flashed a quick golden glow as heard Circe speak. It was only a moment but Circe still caught it. He growled at someone wronging his lady. He nodded to her suggestion to eat the blue ant when he shows his face again. Even though they had only spent one night together and that was only cuddling. His instincts were telling him to be very protective of her, and by extension this friend as well. "So what happens now my dear Circe?"

The woman in question leaned forward lacing her fingers together as she smirked at her husband, "Now I help to teach you to be a proper human. As well as the manners of the royal court. For being mine you are now Gojira Aeaea. Husband to Circe Aeaea."

Before he could respond, she delivered him his first kiss. Her lips and a subtle mind magic numbing him as he held her and just enjoyed the moment.


End file.
